The Forgotten Inmates
by Hold on hero
Summary: What would happen if there were other inmates other than Jak in the prison? And why do they hate him so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey there! :D**

**I'm just hanging out, rewriting my stories so they don't suck quite as much. Making this account less embarrassing. D:**

**This is the first one I'll star reviewing. Let's just...ignore the Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu characters for the time being.**

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter One**

Our story begins on a cloudy day in the Naughty Ottsel. Everyone was happy and joyful, rejoicing their victory in the Kras City Grand Championship. Tayrn and Ximon had come along to the celebration.

However, there was one little elf who was not celebrating. Being the youngest of the group, Keira never got to do anything. She always had to sit and make stupid weapons Jak didn't even need. The only friend she made since she got to this dreaded place was Tess! What did she get? What did she receive for all the work she had done on the cars, all the things she contributed with? She barely even helped with the KG War effort.

"Daxter, why don't you tell us all how you rescued Jak again?" Tayrn suggested.

"Hey, great idea!" Daxter exclaimed and told the tale from the start.

Daxter droned on and on for what seemed like hours, dramatically moving his entire body to match his epic tale. Keira, for some reason, paid special attention to when Daxter got the map of Praxis's Prison. He told them how Veger had said there were five original patients in the prison, including Jak. They had all died.

"_All have died save one?" _Keira thought,_ "Does that mean there were others that were tortured?"_

Of course, it's always up to Keira to turn a good day to a bad one, as she walked over to Jak and asked him a simple question.

"Jak, who else was tortured with you?" she said it very casually, but everyone else stopped dead, as if frozen to the spot.

Daxter dropped his glass and sent it to the ground, shattering in a million pieces. How could she bring up such a memory?

"Just asking," she added quickly.

Jak shifted his weight uncomfortably and answered, "Yeah, there was this girl and her brother I never saw, and these two kids that were always crying in the cell next to me."

"_Kids?_" Keira said as everyone else dropped their glasses.

"Yeah, I think all of them were kids. The ones that I saw always talked to me. They said they'd been there for six years and someday they were going to get out."

Jak had suddenly noticed everyone had gone pale. The palest of them all was Ashelin. Her own father had done this and agreed with Errol to do it. It was awful that mere _children_ were being tortured.

"Jak," Keira began slowly, "Do you know if they died?"

"Well, everyone said they did, but I know the truth," everyone was staring intensely at him and it made him uneasy. "They faked it to get out."

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**Lol, long fic fail.**

**Revised chapter 2 is next. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost forgot! I don't own Jak and Daxter.**

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter 2**

An uncomfortable silence came about the small bar. Tayrn and Keira were looking at the floor mournfully. After the long quiet moment, someone spoke.

"Well," Daxter piped up, "What are you waiting for? We have inmates to find!"

--

"Here, Jak," Tess said confidently, handing Jak a large gun.

The gun was purple (no doubt an attachment to the Peace Maker), and had three large barrels at the end. A small laser was also included. But Jak noticed something right away: the laser was heat sensitive and pointed directly to Tess by accident.

"Hey, watch that laser!" Tess shrieked and dodged out of the way.

"Oh, sorry," Jak said feeling rather embarrassed. "So, um, what is it?"

"Well, it's called the Brick Archer. It's the most powerful I've built yet. It shoots a stream of lasers out at the target and bends it into a full curve. When the curve is at the right angle, it snaps in half. The bullet and laser are both heat sensitive and can target ten enemies at once! It has a long range of fire and can be upgraded to have a maximum capacity of two thousand bullets."

Jak was stunned by the amount of power he was holding in his hands. It seemed like such a blaster-type gun but it was indeed so much more.

"Well, thanks a lot, Tess!" Jak said, in awe of the weapon.

After that meeting with Tess, Jak went to reunite with his friends. They were preparing for a voyage as far as Haven City stretched and then some. With this new weapon at hand, they could travel very, very far without being afraid of any dangers that may pop up.

As Jak entered the Naughty Ottsel, all his friends seemed to be waiting only for him. Well, almost all. Jak noticed right away someone wasn't there.

Where was Keira?

Could she maybe have not wanted to come? Jak knew how she was dying to go on an adventure, so he decided to ask about it.

"Where's Keira?" he asked almost immediately.

"Oh, she's just off doing what she does best. She's working late in the shop." Ashelin answered dully while grabbing her duel pistols and packing them in her gun cases.

"Ah, I see." Jak responded.

Why was he not surprised?

But just then, she walked in. Not much had changed except for the fact that she was carrying a large blaster in a pack on her back. She even had a smudge of oil on the tip of her nose.

Jak's insides froze. Keira hardly ever used weapons. True Sandover kids preferred them to be absent. This was really weird for her.

"So, are you guys ready or are you just gonna stare at me? I'm not that interesting," Keira said flatly and everybody suddenly tore their eyes from her.

"Okay, let's go then!" Torn blurted out.

--

With an assortment of research, computer use and long days, the eight friends found a way to trace down all four inmates. Two of them (being the brother and sister) were in Spargus City, one was in Kras City, and the other at the far side of Haven. They decided to start with the closest one in New Haven City.

They all piled in zoomers and took off. They had no idea of what they would find when they got to the household, let alone the household itself. The entire trip was antagonizing with Daxter's long complaints about how far away it was.

From what seemed like an eternity, they finally exited the horrific drive and arrived at a very strange looking abode.

The home was a vibrant green and it stood out from the other boring gray and blue ones. All along it was flora in baskets, with long pipes attached to it that led to the roof. They hung under the window, as if to accent the view from the inside.

Jak walked up with the others following him, and he rapped on the door three times. At first there was silence, and then the door opened to reveal a rather tough looking teen who was very tall. She was wearing a green top similar to Keira's and also wore torn up jeans that were very baggy around the knees. She had green eyes and dark, dark, red hair.

"Um, hi," Jak said self-consciously. "Um, are you, um, one of, um, one of the old inmates from the fortress?"

She was not as pleased with the situation as he had anticipated.

"Oh yeah, you're that thick group trying to make the city better. And you," she said finally looking at Jak. "You're Jak, aren't you?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Good lord, you have to know that you're a little famous."

"Er, sure."

"Alright, my name's Camber. So what do you want from me?"

"To explain all of this, your life, and why you seem to hate me so much."

"Well, alright. If you must, of course. Please, come it."

Camber had a knack for decorating. Strewn about her house were decorative little ornaments. Jak also thought he saw a huge waterfall and pond in one of the rooms through a cracked door. But the most amazing place in the house was her living room. The ceiling reached very high and there was an extremely large fireplace. Plants were organized about the room. They all sat down on the oversized couches.

"Right, so why I hate you so much..." began Camber with slight concern in her voice as if she wasn't joking, "Well, we all do. As in, all of the inmates. It's because you got all this attention from just two years of the stuff and no one knew us when we endured more-"

"Why don't you shut up and stop being so jealous?" Keira demanded being a little defensive.

Camber stared at her in disgust. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Yeah, well, she had the right to say anything!" Torn piped up. "Jak's a hero!"

"We believe he's a bit of a joke," Camber stated nodding at Jak.

"Well, did you ever save the world?" Daxter said angrily.

"Guys, just stop," Jak calmly mumbled. "Thank you for the information but we really...have to leave."

"Right," Camber retorted rolling her eyes.

"Bye." Keira said bluntly and they left to find the other three inmates.

Maybe they would be a little more inviting.

**--**

**I combined two chapters to make this a bit longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**...'Sup.**

**Chapter 3 ftw. :D**

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter 3**

However, the next inmates they visited were just as cruel. After another freakishly horrible ride, they all arrived at the next home in Spargus. This one contained a brother and sister. The brother looked slightly older than the sister, and he had long brown hair. The sister had very long hair (at least three feet long), also chestnut brown. The both had electric blue eyes. Their home was painted a pale blue like a slightly sun-faded robin's egg. The girl had painted her fingernails shocking blue and had on a dark blue skirt.

"Um, I don't know about what Camber told you," began the boy, once they had settled in the living room of the apartment, "But we do sort of think you're a joke and that your friends don't help much either."

"But at least I'm the only one that thinks you're still sane," added the girl who seemed to be annoyed by her brother's ignorance.

Jak was surprised. "Wow, someone thinks I still have control over my mind."

"Yeah, she doesn't understand as well as the rest of us do," said the brother looking slightly annoyed.

"What are your names anyway?" Keira asked out of the blue.

"Oh, that seemed to slip my mind," the brother spoke again, whose voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I'm Matt and my sister's name is November, or Vem for short."

"Let me guess," Daxter added to the conversation, "You guys were tortured with blue eco."

"Yes, and Camber with green. They tortured all of us with a separate type of eco, except they were too afraid to use a different kind with a sibling. After Matt was a successful experiment, they were going to use Red on me, but decided against it. Also - huh?"

Her voice was drowned out by shrill screams outside.

"Run, go hide!" Matt shouted to his sister.

"I can help too! I'm 14!" Vem argued but just as she was about to say something else, her brother cast her a look that said, 'Do it or else,'

Vem ran up the stairs to her room in the attic and Matt grabbed his hand gun. Jak, Ashelin, Torn, Tess, and Keira all followed and Daxter hopped onto the male blonde's shoulder.

"What's going on?!" Keira exclaimed when they reached outside on the front porch.

People were running, screaming, and hiding in between buildings all over the place. Smoke was rising from flaming houses. Bombs and bullets were soaring through the air down to their targets, destroying everything in sight. If you looked hard enough, you could see black shapes with huge wings flying in the smoke screened sky with a blurry outline.

"Not _another_ alien race to defeat!" Daxter complained.

Jak wasted no time and sprinted down the steps to the house quickly telling the others to split up and do the same. All of them followed and Jak ran into the bloodiest battle he ever would have to deal with.

The aliens had swords; long machetes that were at least two feet from the tip of the blade to the handle. Their wings lay loose among their shoulders as they slashed their pray. Though they were evil, their moves were the most majestic you would ever see. With perfect twirls, spins, and slays. They were pure black. Black as night. Their eyes were huge and red with large pupils, and their teeth were bright, vibrant white and as sharp as mini pocket knives.

Jak forgot his morph-gun still had no mod attached yet, so he flipped it and got out the Beam Reflector.

"DUCK, EVERYONE!" he yelled

As everyone covered their heads and sunk to the ground, Jak pulled the trigger at least 20 times. Bullets flew everywhere and made dust fly. After about ten seconds, the sound of ricocheting stopped to reveal silence and dust filled air. Immediately, Jak inhaled the particles and began to cough breaking the silence.

Then the dust settled.

There were bodies. Dead alien bodies everywhere, trickling purple blood. Silky wings were scattered on the ground. But to Jak's joy, there was no red blood.

Except for one tiny puddle.

Instinct called his name and he rushed over to the limp body of a 10-year-old on the ground. Her eyes were shut and her limbs were sprawled on the ground. People began to gather around.

Jak shook her but there was no sound. He listed closely but there was no beating. He passed a hand over her mouth and nose. Finally a sign of living. She was breathing faintly.

"_You know what to do,"_ said Light Jak in his head.

Without warning, Jak stood up and concentrated on lightness. Only lightness. He felt wings protrude from his back. As soon as he had transformed, a beam of white pure light spread over the girl's mangled body.

Jak returned to normal and the light faded. After about 5 seconds, the girl coughed faintly. Then she got up on all fours, spattered a little blood out of her mouth, and shakily stood up.

Applause could be heard around them and Jak helped her stand up. Her mother came bustling forward, her eyes red and puffy, and took her in her arms.

"Thank you, Jak," she began.

"No problem," he answered, and he walked away to rejoin his friends.

The action had only begun.

**-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0**

**...Hm. I actually didn't have to do much to that last part; it just kind of stood well on its own.**

**Four up, soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalalala...**

**Keep going, it's gonna get better. :D**

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter 4**

Jak sprinted as fast as he could back to where he and his friends had split up. When they got to the porch of the two inmates, Daxter gave an exasperated sigh and Jak sat on the steps.

"When does our life have any CALM moments?" Daxter complained loudly.

"Technically, you're in one." Jak answered very annoyed.

They could just make out all off their friends coming out of the dust. When they were quite visible, Jak smiled and ran up to them.

"I said you were supposed to split up," Jak joked looking at the tight group.

"And go alone in this massacre?" Torn exclaimed in his gruff voice, "Dream on, dude."

Just suddenly, when all the commotion had stopped and the screaming ceased, a large black ship loomed over head. The wailing ensued and screaming started once more.

Jak and his friends shot as fast as they could at the large ship. It was only after a few seconds of shooting that Jak realized Keira was shooting, too.

"_**No way,"**_ Dark Jak said, awed.

Jak whipped around. There, right in plain sight, was Keira holding a hand gun and shooting rapidity. Her aim was spot on, and her stance just right.

"_**You idiot, the ship!"**_ Dark Jak scolded him.

Oh, Precursors! What now?! No one's fire seemed to be doing anything. Then Jak thought of something: The Brick Archer.

Quite rapidly, Jak pulled it out and aimed.

Everything froze. It seemed the whole world slowed down only to allow Jak time to shoot. He got a bead on his attacker and pulled the trigger.

It all happened so fast. Jak pulled the trigger and held it. A beam shot from the barrel to the target in a matter of kilo seconds. The ship had glowed a vibrant orange before beginning to bend...

On board the ship...

The aliens began to notice the arch and the sunset-colored blaze.

"_Ebau, histar camleis radel!"_ one alien shouted to another in a throne. The alien sitting in the elegant throne made of silk and bones had the name of Ebau.

"_Yey,"_ Ebau answered calmly, _"Spanis polur comitatu feogal."_

The alien nodded, shouted something through an intercom, and pressed a button. A timer began counting down on a screen as everyone ran to a transporter.

As a last word before he left, Ebau whispered, _"Istar yey helar peoila, Jak."_

The count down was at zero.

On the ground...

Just when the ship shone red and was ready to break, a missile dropped from the sky right on top of Matt and November's house. It burst in flames the same time the ship broke in half and fell to Anaropia's crust.

"NOVEMBER!" Matt screamed as he ran for the flaming house.

"MATT, NO! YOU'LL DIE!" Jak yelled back.

Matt wasn't listening. He sprinted towards the house and in the door; Jak sprouted wings once more and flew to the floor November was on.

Jak quickly punched the window and flew in. Glass flew everywhere on the floor. When Jak landed and looked around, it didn't look like he was in a 14 year olds' bedroom. Infact, it looked like a study. There were blue eco-related objects and research equipment everywhere. Little gadgets and gizmos that looked like they came from the blue sage's hut were scattered about. Jak quickly shook his head as hovered rapidly through the door.

Wood and supporters were literally raining down on him and caught him off guard a few times. Jak looked around frantically for a sign that notified him it was her room. In less than 5 seconds, one door was found with a sign on it that said, "KEEP OUT... November's Room."

Jak burst in. He heard a scream that sounded like it came from a girl. November was under her bed when Jak rushed to it.

"VEM, GET OUT!" he shouted.

She crawled out from under her bed. Jak quickly grabbed her and flew out the window.

Jak gently lowered November to the ground. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay," Jak said trying to calm her down a bit, "You're safe now."

"MATT! HE'S STILL IN THERE!" she hysterically cried.

Jak turned around. As soon as he did, the fire obviously reached a fuel tank for one of the inventions. The house exploded into a huge fire ball. There was no way any human could survive it.

"MATT!" Vem cried, "MATT, NO! MATT!"

Keira went over and placed a comforting hand on Vem's shoulder.

No one had anything to say.

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**...D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuing this editing process is very annoying, considering I never used enough commas when I wrote. My writing style hasn't changed that much, though. Consequentially, I don't like any of this story. xD Well, can't have it all, I suppose.**

**On you go. :3**

* * *

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter 5**

Long silences and tears flooded the spaces where words should have taken place. The beautiful house was reduced to ruins and charred ashes. But most dreadful of all, Matt, the greatest inmate, was dead. As people ran by to retreat to their homes, they glanced at the group staring up at the burning house and the girl sobbing on the blonde's shoulder. One by one, the flames burned out and soon all that was left was ashes and ruins.

"Er," Daxter asked timidly breaking the silence. "Does anyone want to go and look?"

November cried even harder and Jak shook his head vigorously. Daxter instantly felt terrible for what he had suggested. "Too soon, I suppose."

Jak just looked away. Technically, it wasn't his fault Matt had been trapped. _Technically_, it was all just fate and Matt should be dead because that was his destiny. But in his heart, Jak knew he couldn't take that crap from the Precursors this time. This time, it was far too personal. Jak hadn't known Matt very well, but he felt as though he had a certain connection with him. The fact that they were both tortured in the Fortress had something to do with that, he assumed. It hurt as much as losing a brother.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice called out.

Camber. Of course. She must have seen the smoke and heard the explosion. Nothing really got past her eyes, and Jak was probably sure she had arrived ready to start healing the wounded. But she also had someone else with her; a man of about twenty-one with yellow eyes like hawks and dark blonde hair. He was tall and gangly, like he had just gotten out of his awkward teen stage. Looking at all of the people around him obviously made him uncomfortable. Camber nudged him in the way of introducing himself.

"Hey, my name's Gage." he said as he walked up to Jak. "I mean, I guess that wasn't important. Well, really it was, because no one wants to be called by the wrong name. I mean it all depends on what you think, but--"

Jak put his hand up to slow him down. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Camber looked at the house in horror. "What in Precursors name...?"

November started sobbing again. She ran to Camber and tackled her in a hug that wasn't for comfort, but more for support. The young girl's heart was about to break, and Jak couldn't stand the look in her eyes when she glanced at him.

"...Vem? But where's-" Camber began but was cut off by Jak shaking his hands and pointing to the house.

Gage took a sharp intake of breath and Camber put a hand to her mouth. "Matt... Vem, I'm so, so sorry! I should have been here. God, nothing even amounts to apologizing for this."

Vem shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll live..." she muttered. But Jak knew that she wasn't going to be alright. She might live, but she'd be hurting for a long time. "Jak, your communicator's beeping," she added.

Jak checked his pocket and sure enough his communicator was flashing. The little device popped itself out like it had been a small animal enclosed in a cage. He pressed a few buttons and sound waves rang through the area. The voice coming through was gargled, like it was speaking through water.

"_Istar yey helar peoila, Jak."_

Jak looked around the group. "I'm sorry, didn't catch that."

"You elves and your way of speaking is preposterous!" the voice yelled indignantly. The group jumped back in surprise. "I'll be so glad when your race is dead. You'll die, too, Jak," the voice continued with bad Precourian. "Very soon, I'm afraid. By my men's hands. They're too powerful for you."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Jak answered.

"I am Ebau, leader of the Golactian." Ebau said. "We are the supreme beings of the universe. Your puny race does not stand a chance against who should really be the center of attention. You have good skills, but I'm afraid weapons will not save you."

Then the voice crackled and died.

"Who's Ebau and what's a Golactian?" Daxter asked. He hopped on Jak's shoulder in an attempt to get a better answer.

"Well if you were listening, it seems we have another alien race to defeat." Jak answered bluntly. "Torn, get your troops ready for battle. Obviously, this battle won't be easy. I'll need as many men as you can find. Inmates, we have some things to discuss."

Torn nodded and left with Ashelin, Keira, Daxter and Tess. Keira gave him a long, lasting look that he could barely stand. He nodded to her, an old way of saying that it was going to be okay. After she nodded back cautiously, Jak turned to the inmates.

"Still think I'm worth nothing?" Jak asked with venom.

All the inmates turned their heads away in shame, "We thought you were just some famous person," Camber said to him with her face turned away. "But you still have some proving to do.

"I'll manage. Right now, we have some things to discuss."

* * *

**This is grossss. D:**

**But I'll finish it because I need to. Trying to make it a bit more wordy, but failing miserably. Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, again. This'll be a little longer, promise. :3**

* * *

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter 6**

Thousands of men and women in blue, silver, and yellow armor lined the streets of the city. Freedom League ships and Hellcats loomed over head. They were obviously preparing for a battle they were willing to fight. None of them had ever faced anything like this. They were all but too unprepared for what was to come. But up high on a building were the four most intrigued people of the battle.

Jak, Camber, Gage, and November were standing on top of The Freedom Headquarters. As they gazed down at the lights of the city far below, many thoughts rushed through their minds... about the great inmate Matt who lost his life... about the Golactian and Ebau... and about how badly they were going to lose this battle. However, they could not loose faith in the hardest working team of inhabitants ever to cross Anaropia. The Freedom League was run by sheer motivation. If they didn't fight, no one would. Currently, as troops marched to their assigned locations, Jak began to wonder if any of this would turn out the way he hoped.

November took a deep breath and stared at the advancing sunset. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Jak answered quietly. "But only if you fight too. We're so outnumbered, it's not even funny. I hope you've been practicing your eco powers."

"I am SO in." Camber exclaimed. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to try out some of my skills. It's gonna be so much fun, I'll forget it's even a battle."

"Me too," Gage said. "I just hope I don't shame everyone."

Jak put a hand on his shoulder. "Gage, I don't know you very well, but I can tell something about you. Your strong. I can tell by how you didn't even hesitate to fight. Strength is the one thing I've learned that can save you when you're in trouble. Trust me on that."

Gage nodded, not really sure of himself.

"Then," Jak finished off, "Let's do this."

* * *

The sun had finally set amongst the city's tallest buildings, and over the pink-red sky came a large fleet of Golactian ships. Huge, triangular, black, hovering ships came slowly over and blocked the last of the light to the city. Street lamps flickered on and people shrieked and pointed to the coming of the aliens.

The insanity had only just begun.

Without warning, the huge ship revved up its guns and fired down upon the innocent. An enormous yellow-gold beam was shot on the street, making a large crater, shattering windows, and frying all the people in the vicinity. Sheer destruction was overcoming the metropolis. South Town was so destroyed it was almost unrecognizable.

Jak looked at the inmates, "Are you ready?"

Each one nodded but said nothing in return.

"Good. Vem, you take South town," at these words Vem turned to the door on the roof that would lead her to the HQ elevator.

"Gage, you take Main Town," Gage immediately turned and followed Vem out the door. He gave a one handed solute to Jak for good luck, and then disappeared from sight.

"And Camber, you take the slums," he said finally. Camber looked saddened, as if this was the last time she'd ever see such teamwork. She whirled around to run back to HQ, but she stopped in her tracks.

"Go on," Jak shooed, "People are dying as we speak. What are you waiting for?"

"Where are you going?" Camber asked.

"Me? The Port." Jak answered.

Camber shook her head. "No way. You're gonna die and it'll be hopeless for all of us. The port is where it's all happening!"

Jak laughed. "So, you're worried about me now, huh? I still have to go. Don't worry I'll be fine!" But all the time he said this, fear danced behind his eyes and in his heart.

Camber said good-bye one last time and took off, leaving the HQ behind. Jak waited on the roof until each inmate had successfully left the building. Once all of them had spread to their designated areas, Jak spread his wings and took off.

Jak didn't know he'd never see any of the inmates again.

The Port was practically in ruins. The water was taking over the walkways so that you had to use a zoomer to navigate around. People ran in all directions, only to get mowed down and fried by the Golactian's mysterious weapons. It took all of Jak's power to dodge the bullets this time. He had a sinking feeling as he watched Torn's men go down without a fight. This was the end of Haven.

After the battle ended, Jak knew he was the only survivor in the Port. Limp bodies lay in the streets. Ships of all kinds were crashed and burning in soft flames. Jak climbed over the battle scene. It was like a holocaust in Haven City. There were pieces of people everywhere, making him gag at the view of bloody limbs. The dead floated in the water, looking at him with white eyes. He followed a path of rubble over the water, making his way across the port, looking for survivors. He found none.

Jak's wondering of the others suddenly made his heart jolt: Keira and Torn and Daxter...and all the inmates...Were they still alive? Was it even logical to check and see? Probably not. But he had no choice.

Jak spread his wings and made a giant leap into the air. He beat his wings faster than ever before... flying at top speed. Did he really want to know what lay beyond this door?

When he reached the New Haven Town Square, his mind stopped. The streets were littered with bodies. The HQ was in ruins. It was if all the people in Haven were dead. Was Jak, splattered in purple alien blood and cuts scattered around his face, the only survivor?

"Jak!"

Jak whipped around. Climbing the rubble was the over-ecstatic Keira with Daxter on her shoulder.

"Keira, Daxter, you're alive!" Jak screamed and rushed over. He couldn't think through his happiness. The most important people in the world were with him, and nothing would change that.

"Dax," Jak said playfully, ruffling his orange fur, to which Daxter did not enjoy. "I thought I'd never see you again. Remind me never to go on a mission without you."

"I remind you of that everyday," Daxter whined. "But you never listen. I guess now you're singing a different tune, huh?"

All the pain disappeared for one small moment. For a few seconds, hatred and anger was swept from his mind as he met both his surviving friends in a friendly hug.

"I can't believe it!" Keira exclaimed, "We thought you were dead!"

"A problem we can fix sooner than you think."

Hate and anger filled Jak up. He turned to see the alien, who stood tall. He resembled a Dark Maker, with his purple and rough skin. His eyes were as black as night, and his claws reached the ground. Ebau was waiting for them.

"They're all dead. My troops are gone. I have no ships. And it's all because of you! I shall cause you more pain now than in a hundred years."

Ebau pulled out a hand gun. He aimed it at Keira. Before Jak could even finish his "No", he fired.

All that was there swirled to nothing and into a black hole of misery with no light, no hope, and no happiness. Just Keira in black, utter darkness.

* * *

**....DDDD:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 has arrived. With around 3 pages each in all 7 chapters, I will achieve 21 pages. That's a new record! I am dreadfully sorry this took SO long, but you know. The usual GT Language Arts that I didn't have last year is definitely pushing the limits. They're making us write a poetry book. No really. Count how many poems I've written on Fan Fiction. What is it? One, perhaps?

Disclaimer: I can type, I can think, and I will always know the difference between a simile and a metaphor. But if there is one thing I will never do, it is: owning the Jak characters. And you should the god for that.

Enjoy... while you can...

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter 7**

Blackness surrounded her. She was alone in an unforgiving prison. She didn't know a way out, but she wanted to leave. She followed a light that penetrated the darkness like an arrow. She kept following until it consumed her. And then a blinding light came forth. It made her sit bolt upright in the bed and look around. A figure was standing over at the window. She could just make out it was Jak, even through her blurred vision.

"You're awake! Jeez, I thought you'd never wake up."

Keira shook her head as his voice rung through her pounding head.

"Sorry if you can't see or hear yet," Jak apologized, "Your father says you need to be up for a little while before the effects of the eco wear off..."

"What happened?"

"Well, you got shot. Ebau did it. You see, he shot all the people who came to save him. Luckily I was the only one who could fly to avoid it. I shot him back and killed him. And I have some bad news..."

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to hear? It's kind of a very large shocker..."

"What do you think?"

"Everyone's dead." His voice rang through the empty room.

"What are you talking about?" Keira chocked.

Jak hesitated, "They're all gone. Ashelin, Torn... everyone. The only people who survived were you, me, Daxter and your father."(A/N: Did I not tell you this was a one shot?)

Keira couldn't believe her ears. Everyone was gone. She'd never see anyone again.

"What about Spargus and Kras?" Keira wondered out loud.

"Well, they found out they were helping us and attacked. We're the only ones left on the planet. And now for the good news!"

"What good can come out of this?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?" Keira nodded, "Okay. We found another rift. And a rider to go with it. It was near the Monk Temple. Keira, we can go back."

Before, Keira was stunned with horror. Now she was stunned with glee. They could go back to Sandover.

"We're leaving in an hour. Pack up." Jak was about to leave when Keira spoke.

"Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that we can do this without messing up the past or future?"

"I know this is supposed to happen," Jak answered confidently, "Why would we be forced to live here alone rather than make this a memory? Don't worry, we're doing it right." And with that, he left Keira in stunned silence.

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0**

The Wasteland was surprisingly forgiving the day the rift rider was set up. There were no sandstorms or Marauders. Jak was beginning to think that they worked for Errol and when Jak killed him, they left Spargus alone. And then Jak realized suddenly that the Marauders were dead along with the others.

"You okay, Jak old buddy?" Daxter said popping up on his shoulder.

Jak nodded but detected there was sadness in his best friends' eyes. Daxter was never sad... why weren't they all happy?

"Well, I hope everyone learned from the last time we did this," Daxter said, annoyed, "Hey, everyone, new idea. HOLD HANDS SO WE DON'T FLY INTO DIFFERENT TIME PERIODS!"

Keira and Jak couldn't help but laugh.

Keira walked silently over to the rift rider and sat among the red seats. Jak followed as did Daxter and Samos. What if Jak couldn't press the button now? What if he wasn't pure enough? What if they had to stay here alone...?

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0**

I apologize for the shortness. This was maybe an intermission. And yes, it will be one shot far-fetched because this is Fan _Fiction _my friends. Fiction meaning any friggin thing can happen. Get it? Got it? Good!

Hero out!

Zazazing!


	8. Chapter 8

This was a farfetched story from the start. Forgive me with how crazy it got; I wear I didn't mean it. I had no other ideas. If you think you have a cooler idea, review and I'll change it! So that way, a few of these chapters were written by you guys! You rock! P

I was very upset with anonymous people who flamed this story. If your going to criticize my author's notes and not leave your name, please say who you are so I know who wants to change it. If you are that much of a bum not to log in, you shouldn't criticize others. If you're too young to make an account (God have mercy on your souls) but you really should only flame when there's a necessary need. Otherwise people think you're a little smarty pants BEFORE you get an account.

Disclaimer: I can type, I can think, and I will always know the difference between a simile and a metaphor. But if there is one thing I will never do, it is: owning the Jak characters. And you should the god for that.

Enjoy... while you can...

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

**The Forgotten Inmates**

**Chapter 8**

Jak nervously placed his hand over the gleaming red button and pressed. He held his breath and waited.

Nothing happened.

Keira sighed, "Well... it was worth a TRY."

"This sucks!" Daxter exclaimed as he jumped up and down, "Not only do I only know 3 alive people, but I'm stuck here with them!"

"Well, maybe you, obnoxious fur ball," Samos said calmly, "Would understand if I-"

"Look, everyone shut up!" Jak said interrupting the conversation, "Do you hear that?"

Sure enough, there was a deep whirring sound coming from the bits and pieces of the rift. Then without warning, the pieces shot up off the ground. They formed a perfect geometrical circle and fit together perfectly, as if the puzzle was coming together.

"Well, here we go."

Everyone grabbed the persons hand next to them and Jak reached forward. He pressed the red button. Just in that fraction of a second, one thing registered in his mind: there was no turning back now. The trip to Haven was finally over.

The rider began to rumble and the dust flew out from beneath them like spraying water. It stung their eyes and they lurched forward, zooming into the rift.

The wormhole brought back memories of before and all the adventures flew in front of his eyes. Torture... freedom... revenge...hostile...success... defeat... poison... cure... good... evil... love... hatred... friendship... betrayal... save... kill... dominate... revive... dark... light... and his teen life whizzed by. The second stage of his life was over, but he had only begun.

A blinding light came forth and engulfed them in the shocking cold he felt when he entered Haven. Then suddenly, there was a hard hit to the ground, phenomenally soft grass, and a soft sunlight he hadn't seen in a long time.

He opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath away. Pieces of the old rift were giving way and falling into the ocean. Smoke from the old rider was still in the air. Clueless, new born Metal Heads were bopping gleefully about, actually making an image that they were friendly burn into Jak's head.

"...J-Jak?" came Keira's voice.

He sat up almost immediately. Keira was staring at him as if his goatee was vanishing and reappearing on his chin.

"Oh... oh my God, Jak." she stuttered.

He looked down at himself. He let out a yelp when he saw himself. He was wearing exactly what he was when they left, only he was still 20 years old.

Just then the mayor of Sandover wobbled over, "Are you alright? You looked as if you just aged 5 years!"

"Well, sir, we sort of did." Keira answered.

They told the whole story. Jak found out he still had his power of lightness and talkatively, but he finally rid himself of the darkness within.

With rage, anger, and worries all behind, the three friends walked down to Sentinel Beach to discus the long adventure. And maybe, just maybe, they would have another epic journey when they got older.

.''.

**THE END!**

.''.

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

And...DONE! wipes sweat 24 pages on Word! I really hoped you guys liked this so therefore, I'm going to make a sequel. Yup, that's right! It's gonna rock!

The Forgotten Inmates 2: They're Back. Oh yes, my friends. Oh, yes. And here's a quick little preview! Hope you like!

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

_It had been three years since Jak and his friends, Daxter and Keira, had returned from the old Haven City. Jak and Daxter were now 23 years old and Keira was 22. Sadly to say, Jak and Keira had grown apart the last few years, and Keira's old crush was beginning to wear off. Just after they gave up on each other, they knew they just couldn't live without that crush. But they hid it from each other, wondering who would spill first._

_It was a wonderful day in Sandover. The sun was just beginning to rise setting a warm glow over the village. Keira rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She peered over the edge to find an orange fluff ball curled up on her rug._

"_Hey, Dax," she whispered shaking him, "We better go find Jak. He said he'd be here to wake us up before sunrise."..._

**0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

Excited?


End file.
